It's only dinner
by lozzypoo
Summary: A series of one-shots I have decided to put togther. Many pairings some not even mentioned but of course most would be about our favourite couple. Ratings vary between chapters. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Another Ai no Kuasbi one-shot that just so happened to pop into my head when I was at work and I have mentioned that I am an apprentice chef so I thought it was suitable. This one involves Riki and Iason's furniture, Cal. We all know that a furniture's job is to upkeep his master's home and look after his needs. Well what would happen if Cal was having a little trouble with something and Riki decided to give the young furniture a hand. Anyway Supernova is coming next month and I'm so excited. Anime. Manga. Comics. The lot. LOL.

Summary- One shot between Cal and Riki. Cal is having trouble preparing dinner for Iason so Riki decides to lend a hand to the distraught furniture and show him some of his own cooking skills. And in the end, giving Cal a better insight on the enigma that is Riki the dark.

Enjoy.

It's only dinner.

'Damn it!'

A cursive shout, followed by a crash came from inside the penthouse, causing Riki, who had been sitting outside on the balcony smoking and brooding his unhappiness at being stuck here all day, to look back and stare inside the room and knit his dark eyebrows in confusion. _'What the hell was that? It sounded like Cal'_ There was another loud crash and before another 'Damn it.'

With curiosity peaked, the black-haired mongrel stubbed out his still lit cigarette on the balcony's ledge and walked back into the spacious apartment. There was only one other person inside the large residence, beside himself and it was hard to believe that such language would come out of someone who is usually so quite and obedient. Riki sometimes thought the boy's demeanor was that of a mouse or a beaten dog. Living with Iason did that you. Dominating Bastard that he was and Riki _knew _first hand how dominating.

With curiosity rising with every step, he followed the cursing voice all the way to the penthouse kitchen and peered through the doorway. Standing at one of the many stovetops, spoon in his hand, Cal stirred the pot in front of him and lifted the spoon to taste its contents. He grimaced and shook his head before he threw the spoon and the pot's filling down the sink. 'Its still no good. This is unacceptable.'

Cal banged his slim fists on the countertop in anger before Riki, quite impressed by the shy furniture's burst of animosity, decided to step in and see what was upsetting the poor boy.

'Hey Cal. What's the problem, man. I can hear you from all the way outside.' Cal looked up in shock to see the mongrel standing in the doorway. His handsome, bronzed face showing confusion, but his eyes held something totally different. Amusement. Mirth. It was a total turn around from the other expressions that usually graced the pet's rugged face. It was quite unexpected as well as…pleasing.

'I apologise for my rudeness, Sir Riki but I am trying to cook Master Iason's dinner for the evening and I can't quite get it right. He will except nothing less but perfection and if I am unable to reach that perfection, then I am unworthy to serve Master Iason.'

Riki sighed and held up his hand to quite the furniture's ramblings. 'Slow down Cal. It's only dinner. Iason will just have to eat what you make him. If he wants to be a big baby about it then it's his own fault. God knows, he acts like one half the time.' Riki said and leant against the door and eyed the stunned boy.

'But Sir Riki…'Cal stammered, looking at the mongrel as if he had committed a mortal sin.

'Maybe if you show me what you are making maybe I can help you.' Riki suggested and walked forward, looking into the sink; at the contents that Cal had tipped down there moments before and tapped a finger to his chin thoughtfully.

Cal's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. 'You…want to help me.'?

'Yes! I may not look it but I am actually a pretty decent cook. Back in the slums, you had to make do with what you got so I learnt how to cook with what I had. Some of it turned out alright.' Riki said and turned to Cal. 'Show me and we'll go from there.'

The young boy looked into the resolute obsidian eyes of the mongrel for a moment before nodding his head. 'I…would like that.'

'Excellent. But before I do this I must warn you.' Riki held Cal's eyes captive and his toned turned deadly serious. 'If you mention anything about this to Iason, I won't hesitate to get you 'fixed' again.'

Cal gulped and took the threat to heart. 'Understood.'

'Right! Then lets get to work.' Riki said and took of his jacket, portraying his lean muscles underneath his tank top and threw it on the back of a nearby chair.

'Ok. I was trying to make Mixed Vegetable curry with rice dumplings and mushroom and leek broth for the side. But can't seem to get the flavour of the broth right and the dumplings keep falling apart. And the curry…' Cal explained and Riki looked at the different ingredients that Cal had spread out on the counter.'

'Hmm, is this the curry.'? Riki pointed to the pot on the stove and Cal nodded. The dark-haired man walked over to the silver pot and grabbed a spoon. He took a spoonful and brought it to his mouth. He chewed for a minute before swallowing, rolling the flavour around his tongue. A thought popped up in his head and he turned to the furniture.

'Its good, really good but, it is missing something.' Riki tapped his chin and looked at the spices that were laid out and spotted a root of ginger. He grabbed the scented root and started to finely chop it, while Cal stood there in wonder at the precision and skill. Riki took the ginger and threw it in the pot and gave it a stir. He took the spoon again and dunked it in the curry. He tasted it again and a smile came to his lips. He looked towards Cal.

'Have a taste.' Cal walked up to the pot and grabbed a spoon. He hesitated a moment before taking a spoonful and bringing it to his lips. As he let the aromatic flavour hit his tongue, his eyes widened and he looked at Riki.

'Its delicious.'

'See I told you. Now lets see what we can do about your dumplings and soup.'

……………………………………………………………………

Cal was amazed. No scrap that; he was spellbound. Never before had he thought that he would be standing here watching a slum bred, Ceres born mongrel showing _him_ how to cook. It was astounding in itself that Riki even knew _how _to cook. He had shown the black-haired man the ingredients and away he went. He was so patient and gentle when he lightly stirred the dumpling batter, telling Cal as he went, not to over mix the batter as it can become quite tough. He had a little pot of boiling water and showed Cal how to gently drop the batter into the water without breaking.

He smiled when he managed to get it right. Pride and joy shown strongly in his round eyes. Next they worked together on the soup. Cal sautéed the onions and leek while Riki cut the mushrooms into slices. He had to admit, Riki did have a steady hand. He didn't hesitate or loose focus. It was something Cal couldn't help but admire. But he had to admit; the mongrel didn't hesitate much in anything. Especially when he was fighting with Master Iason. That spark of determination. The look of courage. He sometimes found himself smiling when he would hear the mongrel talk back to his Blondie master.

The mongrel who got away with disobeying Iason Mink. The mongrel who had managed to capture the Blondie's heart.

Riki added the stock to the broth and stuck his finger in the pot to taste it. 'Mmm. Alright we have to let that simmer for a least two hours then we will taste it and add the seasoning.'

Cal nodded and was anticipating the outcome of tonight's meal.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Later that evening, Iason sat at the dinning table and look down at the dinner that had been spread out for him. It was mixed vegetable curry with rice dumplings and a side bowl of mushroom and leak broth. His ice blue eyes glanced up and noticed Riki had already started eating, a look of satisfaction crossing his beautiful face. He shook his head and took the fork next to his plate. He scoped up a serve of curry and brought it to his lips.

Sensations and flavours tickled his tastebuds and he smiled. 'Cal. I must say this is absolutely delicious.' He took a bit of the rice dumplings and smiled in pleasure.

The furniture, who obviously was deep in thought, jumped at the sound of his name. 'T… Thank you, Master.' Cal bowed and at the corner of his eye he spotted Riki give him a low wink.

'Yeah Cal. Really out done yourself this time.'

'Thank you.'

'So, Riki. What did you do to occupy your time today.' Iason asked from across the table to his wayward pet, who pulled the fork from his mouth and swallowed his food.

'As opposed to be stuck here all day… nothing much. Just watched the birds fly by.' Riki said sarcastically and kept his face expressionless. Something he had picked up from the almighty Blondie. Cal smiled inwardly as he watched Riki shove another mouthful into his mouth and Iason sigh before he too, started eating, not knowing that the food he was eating was actually prepared by his pet. Something he, as a furniture has never seen before.

Riki was defiantly a mystery, wrapped up in an enigma. There were so many layers to this stunning man that he doubted even his master had managed to uncover them all. Maybe no one ever would but at least he got to have a glimpse at the seemly misjudged soul hidden away in the darkness.

The end.

So did you enjoy that? I combined my culinary knowledge with my writing and everything is true. Mixed vegetable curry is an actual dish and its real name is Rasa Kayi in South India. And ginger is a major ingredient in the curry. Also dumplings are really hard to get right. You can either poach them in water or other liquids or deep-fry them. Anyway read and remember to review.

'


	2. Chapter 2 A mother's love

Hey there all.

Has anyone- I know I have- thought about Riki's mother. What was she like? What were her deepest thoughts the moment she held her new born son for the first time? We know that women are extremely rare on Amoi but we also know that every mongrel has a mother. And yes I know that this could be all spectulation but i am am just going to put it out there. This is a short one shot I had been wanting to do for ages, but you know busy busy busy. Lol.

So enjoy.

A mother's love.

With one last push I felt him come into the world.

My son

My beautiful baby boy.

'it's over. It's over.' A feminine whisper in her ear. My hand gripping tightly around the one that was holding mine.

I wept openly as I fell back down on the table. The white foreboding walls and thin, cold. operating table did nothing to lessen my rapture. Tears of unspeakable joy ran unchecked down my pale, exhausted face. The women beside me brushed my sweat-drenched brown hair from my forehead and continued to whisper comfort and support in my ear. I watched through hazel laden eyes as the Guardian physican took my newborn son to the examination table, his small cries filling up the room and the assistant medics started to check him over, inspecting his airways and reflexes. The physician, seeming satisfied with his findings, wiped the blood and mucus from his tiny body and bundled the wailing baby in a soft white blanket. I could not see my son properly as one of the medics arms were blocking my view but I could see very small, silky strains of dark hair peeking out of the white material. '_Black_' I thought with wonderment and the physician must have thought the same as he brought my son back over, a look of puzzlement on his face.

I held out my waiting arms and my son was placed in them. He must have known it was me as his cries turned into hiccups then stopped to little gurgles. I brought him snugly against my shoulder and pulled down his blanket a bit so I could see his little face.

'Jupiter. His beautiful.' The female mongrel gasped beside me. My breath caught in my lungs. Beautiful was not a word I wouuld describe the little face I was peering into. He was perfect. Absolutely perfect. I reached up and gently ran my finger down his soft cheek. His skin wasn't pale but a light tan, almost olive. Most likely from his father. He moved his head closer to my finger and his eyes slowly opened for the first time. Shock ran through me, but was replaced with deep love. His eyes were deep obsidian. The colour of night. Black as the colour of his hair. _A double black mongrel._

'Goodness look his eyes and hair, there black. I have never..'

I shook my head and brought my son more securely against me, as to protect him from everything around him. 'I don't care. I love him.'

I felt his curious eyes on me and I looked upon him once more and smiled motherly. ' Hello there, little one.' I cooed softly.' So you're the one who has been kicking me.' He gurgles once more and starts to suckle on my exposed skin. I smiled, knowing exactly what he was trying to tell me.

'I think he is telling you his hungry.' The female laughed. I gently sat up, holding my baby securely in my arms and lifted up my bed gown to reveal my breast. I carefully guided his mouth to my nipple and felt him latch on and begin to suckle quietly. I carefully held his small head and rocked back and forth in a steady rhythm.

'My son.' _I will protect you._

'What are you going to name him.?'

I didn't look up as I watched my newborn feed. I stroked his velvet cheek and smiled. He looked so peaceful. I had already picked out his name the first moment I knew I was going to deliver a boy. Knew that I had made the right choice the moment I looked into his dark eyes. This one was going to be a fighter. I could feel it. Destined for more than the slums of Ceres. I felt the unmistakable sting of tears in my eyes but I held them back. I would not let the knowing, dark future he would have to endure stop me from having this one moment my child. My perfect son.

'Riki. His name shall be Riki.'

_I love you, Riki. always._

The end.

So did you enjoy that. Just something I wanted to get out there. Have a read and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 10 Things

Hey there my darlings. Just something that passed through my mind so I had to get it down on paper quick. Don't ask me what was going through my mind, cause still have no clue. Wrote this while flying back home to Perth, Australia. I tell you I hate airplane rides. I could just kill someone. Anyway this is for all you die hard Riki/Iason fans. But don't quote me on any of this. These are just some of the things I think a hard-ass but loveable guys would do in secret.

Ai no Kusabi does not belong to me.

Enjoy

10 Things.

10 things Iason doesn't know.

1. Riki is ticklish, especially the feet.

2. Riki loves cats.

3. Riki hates spiders or anything that crawls. Funny, he used to live in Ceres.

4. Riki hums when he thinks no one's looking.

5. Riki secretly smells Iason's shampoo.

6. Riki can actually read, he just never does.

7. Riki is allergic to pollen. It makes him sneeze.

8. Riki loves to dance.

9. Riki wishes that Iason would treat him like an equal.

10. Riki loves Iason.

10 things Riki doesn't know.

1. Iason loves Chocolate.

2. Iason loves dogs.

3. Iason can sing, his voice is said to sound like an angel.

4. Iason thinks about Riki 23.5 of the 24 hours in the day.

5. Iason secretly smells Riki's shampoo.

6. Iason is afraid of snakes.

7. Iason can sense Riki anywhere; he doesn't need the pet ring.

8. Iason wished he wasn't a Blondie.

9. Iason loves Riki.

10. Iason would die for Riki.

The end.

So there you go a little bit of info I thought fit the two. As I said please don't quote me on this. If you give a review and try to tell me I am wrong, save it cause I already know. Of course all other reviews are welcome. But you have to admit some of them could be true, but only some. Ok now I'm about to get on my flight and hopefully make it home without killing anyone.


	4. Fuckin' Perfect

Hey. I have just watched the new version of Ai no Kusabi –Yes I know I'm a little behind- and it was alright. The graphics were pretty cool and you get to see a little more RikiXIason action but Iason's voice in the original was far sexier. But there is one person who I think should get a bigger part and that is Mimea. It was so sad what happened to her so here's a fic depicting her feelings for Riki because I think she really did love him. I found this quote about hope which I stuck to me like glue. I think it sums up Riki to a tee, 'One cannot make a slave of a free person, for a free person is free even in a prison.' Can't remember where I found that quote but it doesn't belong to me. Neither does Ai no Kusabi or the lyrics to 'Fuckin' Perfect.'

Just popped into my head while listening to the song 'Fuckin' Perfect.' This is dedicated to my homegirl, Mimea.

Enjoy.

Fuckin' Perfect

_Made a wrong turn once or twice  
__Dug my way out, blood and fire  
__Bad decisions, that's alright  
__Welcome to my silly life._

Mimea sat quietly on the small plush silk covered chaise, legs displayed to the side, observing the comings and goings from her place in the corner of the room, nursing a glass of soda. She disliked alcohol. Pets mingled and gossiped while their masters chattered and drank their expensive champagne. Some Elites were dancing and others were admiring the beautiful A-Class pets on display. She had spotted her master, Raoul Am a little while ago but she lost him in the sea of bodies. She wasn't worried. If he wanted to find her he would have. No one seemed to even acknowledge her lowly presence and that was fine with her. She liked being invisible. Forgotten. It was better this way. Better for her. But there was one person in this uncaring world who she wanted to be acknowledged by. To finely be seen. To be heard. Someone who was just as misunderstood as her. And finely, after may talks with herself, she had found the nerve to talk to him. And she found out, surprisingly, that he was probably the nicest person to talk to. Funny yet awkward. Her heart began to speed up just thinking about it, about him and she swore she was blushing. She touched her barely covered chest just where her heart was.

Riki.

Handsome, wild Riki.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
__Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
__It didn't slow me down.  
__Mistaken, always second guessing.  
__Underestimated, look I'm still around._

He was a man who did not fit into this world of high-class society. No matter where he went, eyes followed him. She had not seen him for a few days, most probably because of the incident involving him giving two A-class pets matching black eyes. His master, Sir Mink had confined him to his apartment. She did not expect to see him tonight but she lifted her head when she heard mummers flowing out from the crowd before the Elites parted like the sea and Riki's dark clad body appeared in all his glory, plainly ignoring the open stares being aimed his way, easily maneuvering through the Elites with animalistic grace. His dark eyes sizing everyone up, daring them to start something and with his black hair he looked even more dangerous. He looked like a wolf walking amongst a herd of sheep. He was wearing a black see through mesh shirt that completely molded to his upper body showing off his defined chest and abdomen. Mimea spied his dusky nipples when he moved into the light. Tight fitting black leather pants, displaying his muscular thighs and black ankle boots topped off his outfit and Mimea, along with almost every other pet, she had no doubt, found the picture very…pleasing. He looked uninterested and bored, almost angry but Mimea knew beneath that hard exterior was someone who was kind, funny and just plain misunderstood.

She knew the feeling.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
__Like your less then fucking perfect.  
__Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
__Like your nothing, you're fucking perfect to me._

His eyes found hers and his lips curled into a smile. It lit up the room and she was suddenly picturing him riding his hover bike, the wind blowing his hair behind him, smiling happily. He looked…free. She smiled back and her eyes widened slightly when he crossed the floor to her and sat down. The mummers rose and sounded like the buzzing of bees. So much for staying invisible, but she didn't mind. If it was worth having Riki as her friend she would endure being the center of attention.

'What's doin', Mimea?' he turned his head to her and a lock of black hair fell over his mischievous dark brown eyes. His voice was deep and all male. She could see why so many tried to hide how appealing they found him. Why Sir Mink kept him close.

'Nothing much. You?' She said hesitantly. Mimea cursed her nervousness. She had no reason to be. They were just two pets talking.

'SSDD.'

'SSDD?'

'Same shit, different day.'

'Oh. I didn't think you would be attending tonight.'

Riki sighed and touch the strand of hair over his eyes. 'Iason, the fucker finely let me out after I decked those two asshat A-class robots. Some people are alive because it's illegal to kill them. 'Behave yourself tonight otherwise this will be the last time I let you out.'' Riki said deeply, impersonating Sir Mink's deep tone. 'As if I was a fucking dog. Pardon my language.'

She wanted to laugh at his impersonation but instead coughed in her hand. Riki noticed and said in his almost perfect Sir Mink tone. 'Oh and one more thing I am so perfect that I don't need to pull out the stick I have shoved up my ass.'

Mimea lost it and burst out laughing. 'Please stop, Riki. People are looking this way. You could get into trouble'

Riki smiled and waved her concern away. 'Fuck em'. No one would come over here anyway. Not if they want to get bitten by a filthy, savage slum mongrel.'

Mimea stopped laughing and looked down at her hands. She suddenly felt a bit cold and resisted the urge to pull her legs up and wrap her arms around them. 'I don't think of you like that.'

_You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)  
__About yourself. You were wrong  
__Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)  
__Make then like you instead. _

'Huh. You're one strange chick. Braver then I give you credit for. Although you were the first person to approach me with the intent of just wanting to say hello instead of wanting a fist in the face. Ok, that didn't come out right, I mean…'

'It's alright Riki I get it.' She paused and twisted her hands in the material of her silk dress. 'The truth is I've wanted to talk to you for a long time. You seem interesting.'

'Interesting? That's something I haven't heard before. Many would say I'm wild and untreatable and should be put to sleep.'

'And funny.' Mimea perked up. 'Every time I think about that joke you told me, it always makes me laugh.' She smiled. 'Please tell me it again.'

'Ok. Two fleas are coming out of a bar when one says to the other 'Do we take a dog or do we walk home?'

She laughed and leaned in closer to him. She was having such a great time. 'Please tell me another.'

Riki scratched his nose. 'Alright. How about this one. Two blondes were trapped inside a dark cave. 'I can't see anything,' said one. 'Have you got a match?' The second blonde struck the match against the cave wall but nothing happened. 'That's odd,' she said. 'This match worked okay this morning.'' Riki laughed. 'No this one's even better. After examining a male patient, a doctor took the man's wife aside. 'I must be honest with you,' said the doctor in an ominous tone, 'I don't like the look of your husband.' 'Me neither,' said the wife. 'But he brings home a good wage and he's great with the kids.''

She laughed harder and the sound was making people curiously look over. She held her hand to her mouth to stifle the giggles. She had never laughed this hard before. Didn't think it was possible. Riki was such a contradiction of what people made him out to be. Mimea heard his low laughter and she sat back suddenly feeling relaxed.

'How long have you been Raoul's pet?' Riki asked.

'Only a few months. I was one of the newer breed of pets, my primary function is to please my partners during pairing sessions.'

'Like a sex doll?'

Mimea lowered her eyes to her hands. She suddenly felt ashamed. She somehow did not want Riki to think of her like that. 'Yes. Something like that.'

He remained silent for a moment and Mimea was afraid he would leave but he surprised her when he just shrugged. 'I guess I shouldn't pass judgment. It's not like you chose this life.'

'You didn't choose to be a pet?'

Riki suddenly looked angry. 'Of course not. I was a free man once. This is what I get for fucking around with a Blondie.'

'I'm sorry.' Mimea said quietly and looked out at the sea of dancing bodies on the dance floor. It did look like fun. She didn't know how to dance, as it was not her primary function but it was nice to dream.

'Do you want to dance?'

_So complicated  
__Look how we all make it  
__Filled with so much hatred  
__Such a tired game  
__It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
__Chased down all my demons  
__Let's see you do that same._

'Huh.' She jerked her head up, wondering if she heard correctly.

'Do you want to dance? I can plainly see you want to.'

'I...I don't know how.' She stammered.

Riki grinned and took her hand. 'Neither do I but I've watch enough of these peacocks strut around to pick up the basics. Come on. You'll never know if you can do it unless you try.'

She didn't protest –much- when he pulled her up and lead her over to the dance floor. So nervous she was that she didn't even notice the other dancers had stopped dancing to stare at them with wide eyes. Her legs felt like jelly and her stomach fluttered as if butterflies were trapped inside. She had to take a deep breath to calm herself. Riki turned her so she was facing him and he took her hand and placed it on his shoulder then took her other hand and placed it in his. His grip was sure, steady as if he had done this for years and not to mention warm. He then placed his other hand at the curve of her hip and pulled her a little closer. She resisted the urge to squeak but instead she looked up. Riki was a few inches taller so he had to look down at her. He winked and squeezed her hip in reassurance.

'Don't worry; just follow my lead, kay. Just let the rhythm flow through your body. Remember, I'm just a boy asking a pretty girl to dance with him.'

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel.  
__Like you're less than fucking perfect  
__Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
__Like your nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

'_Pretty. He called me pretty.'_

Riki began to move and she moved with him. Slowly at first. Rocking side to side in time with the music. Riki was allowing her to find her rhythm. She didn't want to mess this up. Mimea glanced down at her feet and watched them move before moving to her hand on his strong shoulder, moving up some more to glance into Riki's eyes. He was smiling, an encouraging smile that caused her heart to soar. He was telling her without words how well she was doing. That she was doing it. She was dancing. Mimea grew more confident. Her steps keeping in time with Riki's. Boldly, she moved her body a few inches closer until she could feel her partner's body heat. He noticed and began moving a little faster. Moving to an invisible beat. She kept up easily, as if she had been doing this all her life.

'See, you're a natural.' Riki said as he twirled her around with ease and brought them back together.

She laughed with happiness. 'It is you who is the natural. Not I. But I have never had this much fun. Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' He twirled her around again.

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
__The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
__So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try to hard  
__And it's a waste of my time.  
__Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
__They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair.  
__Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time.  
__Why do we do that, why do we do that (why do I do that)?_

'You feelin' a little daring.'

She thought for a moment before nodding. 'Let's do it.' If this was her first and last dance. She was going to go all the way.

_(Yeah! Oh!)  
__I'm pretty, pretty, pretty _

Riki began to move a little faster and before she knew it they were twirling and dancing around the room. He put an arm around her waist and lifted her up, spinning her around before she landed on her toes and Riki lifted her again. She had never felt so…free. The world around them falling away until it was just the two of them. No pets, no masters. Just a boy and a girl, having a good time. She was not that naive to know this would have to eventually end but for now, in this moment, Riki was hers.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
__Like you're less than fucking perfect  
__Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
__Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
__You're perfect, you're perfect)  
__Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
__Like your nothing…_

They came to a stop and Mimea slowly lowered her arms, Riki doing the same and they stepped back. Reality came rushing back to Mimea and she remembered they were in a room full of pets and Elites. She should be embarrassed, ashamed but she wasn't. Riki had awoken something inside her and she felt she could never repay him. She stepped forward on tippy toes and kissed Riki on his smooth cheek.

'Thank you, Riki. Thank you so much.'

Riki blinked than smiled. And it was beautiful.

_You're fucking perfect to me._

The end.

Well how was that? I absolutely love that song. That and Pink's 'Try.' Could listen to them all day. The jokes I heard from other people and I could always remember laughing. Anyway hope you like and remember to review.


End file.
